


Take A Chance On Me

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, F/F, Fluff, Mamma Mia! References, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: You show Natasha Mamma Mia.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Take A Chance On Me

“How can you not have seen Mamma Mia? It’s one of the best movies of the century.”

“You know I’ve only recently had time for that sort of stuff, Y/N.”

“Well, you should watch it. Tonight at 8? Great! See you later, Nat.” Natasha stared after you, wondering what she’d gotten herself into. 

\---xxx---

The movie was playing, and you were lounging on the sofa next to Natasha. Out of the corner of your eye, you swore you could see Natasha lip-syncing to some of the songs. You couldn’t be sure if she was though so you didn’t ask. 

“What did you think?” you asked innocently, once it had finished. 

“It was alright. I think I’m gonna head to bed though. Good night Y/N.” You watched with disappointment as she left the room. How could she not have loved it?

\---xxx---

The next morning, you were walking down to the kitchen, when Tony, Clint and Steve stopped you. They were standing in the doorway, peering around into the kitchen. Tony clapped his hand over your mouth as you tried to enter. The other two placed a finger over their lips, telling you to be quiet. 

“What’s going on?” you whispered. You were very confused. 

“Shush, Tasha’s singing.”

“What?” They all reached out to put their hands over your mouth, but you got there first. “Do you know what she’s singing?”

“Steve said it sounded like an ABBA song, but we can’t tell for sure,” Clint murmured.

You clenched your fists and turned to face Clint. “I need to get in the vents.”

“Huh?”

“You’re always in the vents, you know how to get around them, right?”He nodded. “Is there one above where Natasha is?” Another nod. “Okay, tell me which way to go and Steve, you help me up.”   
\---xxx---

The vents were smaller than you’d imagined. Clint always made it seem so easy, and here you were, crawling at 1 mile an hour, trying not to make a sound. You shuffled on slowly, in the direction of Natasha’s voice. 

“Honey I’m still free...”

Her voice was soft and - you gasped- most definitely an ABBA song. You stopped paying attention to where you were going and didn’t notice the wall approaching up ahead. 

“Take a chance on me…”

“FUCK!” You bashed your head against the wall, and your hand fell against the metal grid that had miraculously appeared and pushed it out.

Well, there’s the way down - shit.

“Y/N. I know you’re up there.”

“Really? I thought you wouldn’t have noticed, it’s not like half of my body is hanging out of the fucking air vent.”

“Why were you in the air vent in the first place?” she asked, standing up on the counter and reaching out for you. “Damn. I can’t get you.”

“Get Steve. Him, Clint and Tony are outside the door.”

“I know. STEVE!”

“Wait, you knew?”

“Yeah.” She said as Steve rushed into the room with Clint and Tony in tow. They stood still for a minute, mouths gaping open.

“You’ll catch flies, you know.”

Steve marched purposefully towards you and Natasha while a chorus of laughter filled the room. Unfortunately, Steve wasn’t fast enough, and you fell down suddenly, taking multiple ceiling panels with you. You didn’t fall far, though. Natasha was still practically underneath you and had caught you in her arms bridal style. 

“Oof.”

“You okay?” Natasha asked, putting you back on your feet. 

“Yeah... Tony, you might need to get some better vents.”

Tony, who was still recovering from his laughing fit, nodded, not really acknowledging what you’d said. Natasha though, had her gaze trained on you. 

“So why were you in the vents, Y/N?”

You turned to face her and scratched the back of your neck. “Uhh, I wanted to know what you were singing. Which reminds me - you were singing to the songs while we were watching Mamma Mia, and you were singing Take A Chance On Me a couple of minutes ago. Therefore you have seen Mamma Mia.” 

“Duh.”

“And you lied to me. You didn’t have to watch it if you didn’t want to.”

“Why do you think I was there? I love Mamma Mia. It’s one of the best movies of the century, plus watching you watch it is adorable,” she said, edging closer to you. 

“You are infuriating.” 

“I do my very best.”

“And it ain’t no lie.”

“Oh wow, they’re both gonna start singing now,” Tony said quietly, and Steve ushered him and Clint out of the room. 

“If you put me to the test.”

“If you let me try.” Natasha slipped her hands into yours as you sang together. “Take a chance on me.”

You moved closer to her, brushing your nose against hers. Her breath fanned over your lips.

“Take a chance on me, Nat.”

The next second felt like a lifetime, and then her lips finally crashed into yours.


End file.
